Actuator technologies are being developed for a wide range of applications. One example includes a mechanically-leveraged smart material actuator that changes shape in response to electrical stimulus. Since this shape change is generally effectuated predominantly along a single axis, such actuators can be used to perform work on associated mechanical systems including a lever in combination with some main support structure. Changes in axial displacement are magnified by the lever to create an actuator with a useful amount of displacement and force. This displacement and force is useful for general-purpose industrial valves, beverage dispensers, compressors or pumps, brakes, door locks, electric relays, circuit breakers, and most applications employing a solenoid-type actuator. Smart materials, however, piezoelectric specifically, can require hundreds of volts to actuate and cause displacement. This type of voltage may not be readily available and may have to be derived from a lower voltage as one would find with a battery.
Another characteristic of piezoelectric materials is that the materials are capacitive in nature. Moreover, a single actuator is often controlled using two separate signals: a main supply and a ground using watts of energy during the moment of actuation.